Okazaki and Sunohara Official Love
by foxybunny625
Summary: WARNING YAOI CONTENT: If you don't like yaoi please don't read. All you Yaoi readers enjoy! Okazaki and Sunohara have a slightly unnormal day at school as far as getting to class on time but what happens after the boys get together in Sunohara's room is a different story.


Sunohara and Okazaki

_(Unusually on time for class)_

((Its raining outside and it seems to be really gloomy in Class 3-D))

"Okazaki? Are you listening to me?" Sunohara asks impatiently

"Huh? Yeah. So what about this girl do you like? Or is it even a girl at all?" Okazaki Smiles jokingly

"Hey, That's not funny." Sunohara says as he glances down and blushes

((Kyou walks into the room and starts yelling at the two boys about their attendance))

"HEY! Why are you two always late for class!?" Kyou angrily blurts

((Sunohara looks up still red faced and Tomoya notices))

"Nothing to get angry about. We were here on time for the past two days." Okazaki states still looking at Sunohara, wondering what has gotten into him all of a sudden.

"I'm going home. Okazaki…I need to talk to you. Meet me in my room after school."

"What's gotten into him? Is he ok?" Kyou asks unnerved

"I don't really know. I do know that I need to talk to him as soon as I can." Okazaki says looking down with concern.

**Later that day**

((Okazaki knocks on Sunohara's door lightly and he knows he will open the door))

"Hey Okazaki. Come in." Sunohara points to the floor and sits at the table.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me abo….?"

((Sunohara catches Okazaki off guard with a kiss and sits back down looking at the floor))

"Wh…what was that?" Okasaki makes eye contact with Sunohara and smiles

"Had I known you liked me like that things would be different." Okazaki looks at Sunohara and crawls to him and sits next to him.

((Sunohara, surprised by this statement, looks at Okazaki and blushes more))

"Okazaki….I…I.."

((Okazaki reaches in for a kiss, gently caressing the underside of his chin. Sunohara opens his mouth slightly, allowing an entrance for Okazaki's tongue. Okazaki starts to take Sunohara's shirt off, unbuttoning it slowly causing more tension for Sunohara. They both moan as the kisses deepen. Sunohara tries to move to the bed but Okazaki lays him down in the floor and takes off Sunohara's belt. Again, Sunohara moans and whimpers which gets Okazaki even more sexually flustered. Okazaki pulls away for a breath, looking down at Sunohara, and adjusting himself in his pants.))

"Are you ok, Youhei?" Okazaki asks with just a hint of want and pleasure in his voice

((Sunohara opens his eyes and smiles, grabs Okazaki's shirt and brings himself to sit on his lap, leaning in to whisper in his ear.))

"Y…Yes. I'm fine." Sunohara whimpers as his member rubs against Okazaki's leg

((Okazaki catches him from hitting the floor as he lays him down on the floor and takes off his and Sunohara's pants. Sunohara's moans turned into more whimpers. Okazaki slowly moved his fingers towards Sunohara's mouth.))

"Suck" Okazaki demands in the sexiest way possible

((Okazaki then grabs Sunohara's member and strokes slowly.))

"Ahh… ….hah! Tom….oya….I'm…I can't." Sunohara whimpers, still with his mouth full.

((Sunohara slips into a state of pure pleasure and thrusts his hips. Okazaki, surprised by this, smiles and tightens his grip on Sunohara's member and strokes faster. Okazaki then slows down and takes his member and slides it into Sunohara slowly. Sunohara grabs Okazaki's arms in reaction to this gesture but still allowing him to enter.))

"Hey! Ahh….ghahh…there….yeah…hahhh! mmmmm…"

"Youhei? You alright? You're moving…You're fine."

((Okazaki allows himself to thrust in and out of Suhonara's small hole and with every thrust Sunohara whimpers and grabs tighter to Okazaki's arms. Finally letting go of his arms and grabs onto one of the table legs.))

"Please…..Tomoya…Please…m…more…more! I'm al….most….ahh! There….hah! hmm…mmm" Sunohara finally at his breaking point, yells, but yells just low enough that nobody can hear him through the walls or his door.

((Tomoya also reaching his point, reaches down and touches Sunohara's red face))

"Stay with me, baby. I'm…almost there too. Hah! Mmmmm…..Yeah…." Tomoya moans

((Okazaki brings Sunohara up onto his lap and thrusts as hard as he can, holding Sunohara up on his lap with one arm wrapped around him as tight as he can hold him and stroking Sunohara's very erect member. Each reaching the point of cumming.))

"Tomoya…Ahh! I'm gonna…..Mmmm! I'm gonna cum! Hahhh!"

"I'm at that point too Youhei. Just….Hahhh….What do you….Mmmm…want me to do?" Okazaki asks with concern and pleasure

"Inside….Cum inside of me!" Youhei manages to whimper

((Both having reached the point of ultimate pleasure, Okazaki cums inside Youhei and Youhei cums all over the built chest of Okazaki. Youhei still sitting on Okazaki's lap and milking Okazaki's member completely dry of any cum whatsoever allows Okazaki to continue stroking allowing Okazaki to milk Youhei's erection dry as well.))

"MMmmmmm…Okazaki! Gahh! Hah! Hahhmmmm…hhhhhhhaahhhhhhh…"

"Oh…..yeah….." Okazaki exclaims

((As both boys collapse to the floor, Okazaki on top of Sunohara, they wrap their arms around each other and going in and out of kissing fits))

"Tomoya?..."

"Yeah?...What is it?"

((Both boys, out of breath and ready to sleep, lay there naked))

****A very sexy image if you think about it****

"Why? Why did you do this with me of all people?" Sunohara asks through labored breathing

"Why? I thought you knew." Okazaki says with earnest

"Huh? Well….lets say I don't know why you did this." Sunohara says obviously playing dumb

"Because we love each other and neither one of us knew it until you made it known. All I needed was a small gesture and I got it." Okazaki explains to Sunohara

"And what gesture was that? I remember the conversation we had but can't remember what it was I did exactly." Sunohara said off handedly

"After I said ""If it is even a girl"" when you were talking to me about hitting on a cute girl." Okazaki explains even more elaborately

"Oh? What did I do after that?" Sunohara rubs his hands on Okazaki's bare back for comfort

"You looked down blushed and got serious. Then when we made eye contact with each other you tried to look away from me but couldn't. And because you told me you wanted to talk to me in your room I was guessing that you knew this would happen." Okazaki braces himself on his elbows so he's just away from Sunohara's lips that they barely touch when they talk.

"Oh…Yeah. That." Sunohara smiles and kisses Okazaki

"Sunohara?"

"Yes Okazaki?"

"I Love you."

"I Love you too Okazaki."

((As the day fades to night they both make their way to Sunohara's bed and sleep soundly through the night))


End file.
